Rainy Day Slimer
In Rainy Day Slimer, when his trip to the amusement park is cancelled due to a storm, Slimer uses his imagination and his drawing skills to pass the time.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 46. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Peter Venkman Equipment Ecto-1 Locations Firehouse Plot A major rainstorm broke out in the city. Inside the Firehouse, walls were plastered with fliers for Lompoc's Amusement Park running November 12 to the 19th. Slimer grabbed one and flew downstairs to Ecto-1. Peter, however, turned Slimer down to a trip to the park. Peter revealed the park was closed due to the rain. He advised Slimer to entertain himself at home with his imagination. After Ecto-1 left, Slimer slumped over at a desk and started drawing. He drew a kitten that came to life. It waived at Slimer and licked one of its paws. Slimer petted it. A dog came off panel and chased after it. The kitten knocked a hydrant in the air and it landed on the dog. Slimer got an idea and drew an amusement park. He backed up then flew into his drawing. He got some food at the concessions stand and acquired a large pencil. Slimer headed to a ball throwing booth but couldn't knock over the milk bottles. Slimer tried with every baseball on hand but failed. He took his pencil and drew a giant milk bottle in place of the three smaller ones. Slimer then got himself a giant baseball and knocked the bottle over. The big bottle animated and told Slimer he was sick of clowns throwing baseballs at him. It declared it was its turn and threw one at Slimer. Slimer flew to the bumper cars arena but drove right into a giant bumper car. It chased Slimer around until he was launched onto a roller coaster ride. The roller coaster cars scolded Slimer and chased him along the tracks. Eventually, Slimer returned to the Firehouse rec room but the cars jumped from the page! Slimer drew some tracks and led it down the kitchen sink. Slimer breathed a sigh of relief and opened the refrigerator. The cars came out and trampled Slimer. Slimer had enough and sped ahead of the cars. He drew a tunnel on the wall and the cars entered. Slimer erased the tunnel and plopped down in relief. The Sun started peeking through the rain clouds. Slimer drew more storm clouds and went to sleep. Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 24 and 25, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Rainy Day Slimer" (1988). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on August 25, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Rainy Day Slimer" (1988). *In the episode's visual commentary, McCoy and Hickey reveal the script went through 3 phases but ultimately became a nod to the children's book "Harold and the Purple Crayon."Dennys McCoy and Pamela Hickey (2009). Slimer!- "Rainy Day Slimer" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 01:17-01:37, 06:25-06:35). Time Life Entertainment. *The network wanted the episode to show children they could use their imagination.Dennys McCoy and Pamela Hickey (2009). Slimer!- "Rainy Day Slimer" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 02:53-03:34). Time Life Entertainment. *The Lompoc's Amusement Park involves the same company, Lompoc Incorporated, who made the supplies used by Slimer and Chilly Cooper in "The Not-So-Great Outdoors" *This is the only appearance of the draftsman's desk near the kitchen in the Firehouse. *Writers McCoy and Hickey inserted as much Tex Avery and Bob Clampett material as they could.Dennys McCoy and Pamela Hickey (2009). Slimer!- "Rainy Day Slimer" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 03:58-04:02). Time Life Entertainment. *At one point, Slimer was going to take things out of a closet and pretend to be singer Bruce Springsteen, superhero Superman, and cook Julia Child.Dennys McCoy and Pamela Hickey (2009). Slimer!- "Rainy Day Slimer" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 05:44-06:02). Time Life Entertainment. *Slimer erasing the train tunnel is a salute to the animation, Looney Tunes.Dennys McCoy and Pamela Hickey (2009). Slimer!- "Rainy Day Slimer" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 07:30-07:36). Time Life Entertainment. *In the August 24th, 1988 Revised Final Draft of the Script, Winston Zeddemore was slated to appear with Peter at the start of the episode.Dennys McCoy and Pamela Hickey (2009). Slimer!- "Rainy Day Slimer" (1989) The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Five Disc Two, Script p. 3-4. CPT Holdings, Inc. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps RainyDaySlimer01.jpg RainyDaySlimer02.jpg RainyDaySlimer03.jpg RainyDaySlimer04.jpg RainyDaySlimer05.jpg RainyDaySlimer06.jpg RainyDaySlimer07.jpg RainyDaySlimer08.jpg RainyDaySlimer09.jpg RainyDaySlimer10.jpg RainyDaySlimer11.jpg RainyDaySlimer12.jpg RainyDaySlimer13.jpg RainyDaySlimer14.jpg RainyDaySlimer15.jpg RainyDaySlimer16.jpg Collages and Edits LompocFliersinRainyDaySlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ImaginationinRainyDaySlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ImaginationinRainyDaySlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinRainyDaySlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12aIntsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc05.png|Visual Commentary Category:S! Episode